1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective system and device for safely viewing television or other viewing apparatuses. More specifically, this invention relates to a system that is capable of sensing objects within a field of view and activating a user selected warning or tone. The subject system, using microprocessor technology coupled with miniaturized sonar sensors, creates a field of view from a television, or other viewing apparatus, that senses objects in that field of view and generates a warning when a user selected threshold distance within the field of view has been crossed. Further, the subject system, using a microprocessor controller, allows additional inputs and outputs to be added to the base device, used for sensing and alarming, to adapt to various operating or environmental conditions where the system is used. The subject system allows for accurate and flexible sensing for application to a multitude of viewing situations in order to reduce the harmful or negative physical effects of viewing apparatuses, such as televisions, when watching them in close proximity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of devices and systems utilized to monitor safe viewing distances. Many of these systems and devices are capable of sensing the presence of objects within a defined area, commonly called a field of view. Upon sensing an object within the field of view, these prior art devices and systems respond to the object by various means. In one prior art embodiment, an object sensed within a field of view alters the output on the viewing apparatus, cuts off the control device, and/or, represses visual transmission from the viewing apparatus. Moreover, many devices and systems in the prior art, emit an audible alarm, such as a buzzer, bell, or voice upon sensing an object breaching a predetermined or user defined threshold in a field of view. However, no such device in the prior art allows an operator to select and record a voice warning when an object is sensed within a field of view upon breaching a threshold.
Systems and devices in the prior art allow a variable range to be selected for activating a response to a sensed object. However, the prior art does not teach of a system or device that emits a warning when a minimum distance is exceeded, and, once the minimum distance is cleared, stops emitting the warning and resets itself.
At least one prior art system or device teaches of a sensing device that plugs into a power outlet, such as a wall mount outlet, and is connected to a viewing apparatus, such as a television, via receiver. However, the prior art does not teach of a system or device that connects into either a power outlet or an auxiliary power outlet on a viewing apparatus, permitting the viewing apparatus to be unaltered when a threshold viewing distance is breached.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows a user to select and record a voice warning used when an object is sensed crossing a threshold distance within a field of view. Moreover, there is a need for a system that allows the threshold distance to be adjusted, emitting a warning when an object is sensed within the defined threshold distance, and stops emitting said warning and resets when the threshold distance is cleared. Further, there is a need for a viewing distance safety system that allows the flexibility of not having to connect a sensing device to a viewing apparatus in order to operate a system/device capable of warning when a user selected safe threshold viewing distance has been breached.